Tiempo en nuestra familia
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, AU, Drabble. El primer día de su pequeña hija en 3er grado, solo su esposo podía hacer una cuestión de pelos tan complicada, una tranquila mañana en su nueva vida de casados. Henry "Hank" Daughtry x Reggie Rowe.


¡Auch! – Decía adolorida la pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos – Papá me vas a dejar calva.

Tranquila, ya casi – Respondía el conductor intentando hacerle una cola a su hija para su primer día en su nueva escuela, no es que fuera el mejor peinando cabello pero no quería molestar a su pareja, quien enérgicamente preparaba el desayuno y las cosas de la pequeña, parecía hasta mas emocionado que ella por su ingreso en una buena escuela y bastante cerca de su casa – ¡No! Volvió a soltarse.

¿Qué te parece si vas desayudar y yo termino con eso? – Interrumpió en la desesperación de su esposo el delincuente, a Reggie le daba gracia verlo debatir con el cabello de la menor – Venga, ve a comer.

Bien – Dijo resignado Hank, retirándose del sofá donde se encontraba sentado intentando peinar a su única hija, quien suspiro aliviada y agradecida por no recibir más tirones de pelo – Ven aquí, cariño.

El bioterrorista miraba desde la mesa de la cocina a su esposo peinar a la niña con suma facilidad, siempre hacia ver al trabajo de padre como si fuera fácil, se notaba que había nacido para eso a diferencia de él que apenas podía cumplir lo básico, criar a una chica no era cosa fácil por suerte tenia al Rowe para ayudarlo. Mientras se bebía una taza de café veía a la pequeña felizmente dirigirse hacia la mesa a tomar su desayuno, bien peinada con unas hermosas coletas tejidas y decoradas con algunos ganchitos de mariposas.

Te ves muy bonita, cariño – Dijo el ex reo sonriéndole a la niña, quien comía una pop tart sonriente con un vaso de jugo de naranja – ¿No vas a comer nada, Reg?

Después, cuando termine de organizar la lonchera de Jenny – Respondió el mencionado sacando unos dulces de la lonchera – ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

¿Magia? – Pronuncio la niña intentando sonar convincente – Lo juro.

No – Hablo su padrastro sacándolo los dulces y en vez de eso entrando fruta además de una cajita de jugo de manzana y una galleta de chocolate – Creo que con eso es suficiente.

De repente escucho el claxon de un vehículo suponiendo que se trataba del bus escolar, por lo que preocupado miro a la pequeña que se levanto de la mesa dando sus últimos tragos a su jugo y tomando su mochila junto a su lonchera corriendo hacia la puerta para bajar por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, suspirando cuando escucho los pasos de su hija volver a subir las escaleras y darles un beso a cada uno de sus padres en la mejilla antes de irse definitivamente, se oyó la puerta principal cerrarse al poco tempo.

Que linda – Susurro orgulloso el "Sin poderes" antes de sentarse en la mesa a comer junto a su esposo – Me preocupa que no le vaya a ir bien en su primer día.

De seguro le ira genial – Dijo con una gran sonrisa el Daughtry terminando su desayuno y llevando los platos al fregadero para luego volver a la mesa – Haces que esto se vea tan fácil.

Claro que no, solo es que lo de peinar a una niña no es lo tuyo – Hablo sorbiendo de su café mientras mirada a su esposo con una leve sonrisa – No te preocupes haces muy bien tu trabajo como padre.

Tú más que nada haces todo el trabajo de padre – Expreso el conductor tomando una de las manos del Akomish – Pero no me molesta, ya que contigo todos los días aprendo a como ser un mejor padre además de un mejor esposo.

No sabes cuan feliz me hace saber que intentas superarte todos los días para tu familia – Con una sonrisa hablo el nativo americano levantándose para besar en los labios a su pareja antes de llevar los platos al fregadero y preparar sus cosas para marcharse al trabajo – Tu también tienes que ir a trabajar, Henry.

Con esas últimas palabras dichas por su reciente esposo, sonrió levantándose para ayudarlo a lavar los platos y así dar comienzo a otro día en su vida de familia, daba mil veces gracias por la vida que había esperado y por la que había pasado por tanto para poder tener, un hermoso esposo y una bella hija que lo amaban aun con todos los defectos que tenia, con todos los errores que había cometido, y el mal que le había hecho a tantas personas.

Cada segundo que pasaba le hacía sentirse agradecido con la vida por lo que por fin le había dado.

* * *

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora: Me he enamorado de esta pareja que no tiene nada yaoistico sobre ella, por lo que me he dado a la tarea de hacer algo sobre ellos, me parecen muy tiernos juntos, además de que puedo jugar con la historia además de las personalidades y de nuevo perdón por no continuar lo que tengo pausado, lo tengo en mente casi todo el tiempo pero mientras tanto iré soltando proyectos al azar como este.**_

_**Los adoro lectores/as por toda la paciencia que me tienen, hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
